Instigator
by Crazicrystal
Summary: Ikuto peeps on Amu and Tadase, and decides to have a little fun. Amu x Tadase, Amu x Ikuto. LEMON


I recently got this idea, but it doesn't really fit with the plot of Moonlight, which I will eventually be extending. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara.

**Instigator**

He watched her from the balcony. They were making out on her bed again. Amu's shirt came off and Ikuto instantly hardened. He moved to unbutton his pants so he could masturbate, like he did every time they did this. However, he hesitated when Amu's skirt came off. He instantly became jealous of the little king. _How dare he go this far with her._ Ikuto considered scaring them and breaking up their make-out session, but considered otherwise when Tadase was left only in his boxers. A smirk crossed his lips as an idea came to him.

He slid open the window and stepped into Amu's bedroom, she never locked her window anymore. She didn't seem surprised to see him, as if she already knew he had been watching. However, Tadase was another thing. The blonde had a shocked look on his face, and his erection within his boxers began to wither. Speechless, Tadase stood agape while Ikuto walked up to Amu and slid a finger between her parted legs and into her moist slit.

A low moan escaped her lips. "Ikuto…" Tadase moved to interfere when Ikuto turned to him. "Don't get ahead of yourself, little king." The devilish smirk hadn't left his face, and Tadase wondered what the man was possibly thinking about. "Amu… get onto your hands and knees." Amu did as the blue haired man demanded, her face poised up at the men, awaiting what would happen next.

Ikuto slipped his hand into Tadase's boxers, and slid his partial erection out and pushed it into Amu's mouth. Ikuto leaned his hand between Amu's legs and rubbed her awaiting clit, causing her to moan. Her moan vibrated her tongue around Tadase, sending shivers of pleasure through him, causing him to moan as well. Ikuto smiled evilly, pleased in this outcome. "Amu…" He leaned near her ear and spoke in a husky tone. "I want you to have Tadase make those sounds, and I'll make you feel good in return."

As a reply, Amu ran her tongue over Tadase's head, causing another moan to rise from the man. Ikuto smiled, "Good girl." He stripped his clothes off and positioned himself behind Amu. He slid a finger into her. It was a chain reaction of pleasure. Amu would give Tadase pleasure with her tongue, Ikuto would please her with his finger, and the vibrations of her moans would please Tadase in a very slow, teasing process.

Finally, Ikuto became a little more serious. He removed his finger and placed himself at her entrance. "Be a good girl, Amu, and deal with this little bit of pain." He shoved himself inside her, and she shut her eyes at the pain. She tested Ikuto by taking more of Tadase into her mouth. Ikuto ran his thumb over her clit and gave her a small thrust. The pleasure inside her was exquisite. She wanted more.

After a short time, Ikuto decided to speed this teasing process into something more serious. He leaned forward, and squeezed one of Amu's breasts gently. "Amu… If you make Tadase come, I'll give you the best orgasm of your life." She wanted to experience what was promised, so she set to work moving her tongue and lips over Tadase's penis. She experimented with pressures and speed until she found something satisfying to the both of them.

Meanwhile, Ikuto teased her with soft thrusts inside her and rubs on her clit. Finally, Tadase gasped and came into Amu's willing mouth. She frowned at the taste, but swallowed it and spit him out of her mouth. Tadase collapsed to the floor, panting in relief.

Ikuto smiled and flipped Amu onto her back on the bed. She smiled in delight, wondering what was in store for her. The older man beckoned the younger one off the floor. He instructed the blonde to ravage her breasts all he wanted. Tadase complied. He sucked on one breast and played with the other in his hands. Amu moaned in pleasure "Tad-" But before she could finish, Ikuto thrust himself hard within her. "-Ikuto!"

Tadase grew a little jealous, and tried to give her more pleasure with his permitted territory. However, Ikuto seemed to always overcome what was given. They battled on, Ikuto taking the lead. He set a hard and fast pace, thrusting himself within her. Bolts of pleasure shot through every part of her body from both of the men until finally it overcame her. "Ikuto!" Her wall closed around him, squeezing him tight, but he didn't stop. She throttled from one orgasm into another. She screamed out incoherently, the pleasure wracking her from head to toe. Pleased, Ikuto came within her, warming her insides and finally withdrawing.

The two men lied beside the panting Amu in the bed. All were satisfied, but only two were jealous. Tadase glared at the Ikuto, wondering how he took control of the situation, and got the most out of it. Ikuto returned his glare, and challenged him by licking Amu's closest nipple. The girl moaned, but she was mostly asleep. Tadase took the challenge, licking her other nipple in return.

Amu moaned again, unsure of what was happening since her eyes refused to open. She felt two fingers slip inside her and pressed against her spot inside her. Another two fingers touched her clit. The fingers battled each other, bringing her over the edge of another climax. She tried to scream out, but it became a strangled cry.

Something had turned her on her side, and pushed itself between her butt cheeks, defying her rear barrier. The discomfort almost turned her off completely, but then she felt a warm, moist, lick at her front. As she was violated from behind, she was soothed from the front.

Ikuto knew it wasn't that fair to Amu, but he had to let Tadase have some "control", so he let her take her from behind. Besides, he lavished the taste of her, licking her inside and out. Besides, from her cries and moans, she didn't seem to mind at all.


End file.
